Run, survive, avenge
by sissi.huys
Summary: "They're burning it down," answered Septa Janyce, who was starting to sob. "They're burning Aelborough down- Leave, now-or you'll burn with them-" Alexys Blackburn is forced to flee her home. Alone, penniless, she becomes a sellsword 'the Silent Arrow', Kings Landing's nightmare. When she's caught, how will she play the Game of Thrones? *First GoT fic bear with me*
1. Prologue: the sacking of Aelborough

**I was just bored so I wrote this, anyways if you enjoy I'll continue.  
**

* * *

Prologue: The sacking of Aelborough

"You better damn well shoot straight, Lex!"

"Always, Father," Alexys Blackburn grinned.

She blew a strand of hair out of my face, pulled back the strand of the bow until she felt it against her lip, and let go. The jet-black arrow hit its target.

"Well done, my lady!" shouted Ser Steffon.

He was a kind knight, well in his forties and he was starting to get bald. She had known him my entire life, and he had always felt like a second father to Alexys.

Next to him stood her lord father, grinning and opening his arms for her. She took after him, if you looked at their colouring. They both had the same, queer, blood-red hair colour (although Lord Blackburn only had his beard left to show it) and the same sea-green eyes. Alexys ran into her lord father's arms, he started to laugh, pulling her into an embrace. Alexys had always loved Lord Gareth with all her heart.

Other lords found him a queer one, perhaps even cruel. They found it strange that his daughter had not only her Septa Janyce to teach her to sing, dance and smile, but also Ser Steffon, to teach her how to fight.

Alexys had inquired for his reasons many times, but he always just smiled and answered, "Sweet summer child, Westeros has at least as much cruelties as it has beauties, perhaps even more when winter comes. I would not want my darling daughter to face them defenceless."

Alexys was observant enough to notice other lords and ladies did not agree with his reason. It did not help that House Blackburn was cunning and cruel of nature. They had not much power, but many feared them.

Lord Gareth Blackburn did not believe in mercy, for one, and his punishment were as vile as they were just. Alexys and her brothers and sisters agreed with him.

If a man had committed a crime, he deserved to get a just punishment. If a man had murdered another, the man deserved to get the exact same fate.  
House Blackburn and its lord and ladies had never been well-liked, for they were not the easiest of men. Alexys knew it. Cynical, offensive, her family was just that. They could not so easily be trusted, as most Blackburns had a talent for scheming and lying.

But she also knew there was more than met the eye, if you were willing to look past that. She could see it in her lord father, who was a very sharp-witted and generous man.

She saw it in her oldest brother, Garrison. He was a tall, broad-shouldered and strong boy of seventeen. He was brute, yes, but had an unbelievable protective instinct. He once killed a man for laying a hand on Alexys's breast.

She had another older brother, Geamon, and he couldn't have been more different from Garrison, but Alexys loved him all the same. Geamon was short, plump and had never bothered to touch a sword. Geamon preferred spending his time reading books and throwing knives. He had a deadly aim. He was a clever lad who was always happy to help, give out advice.

Alexys also had an older sister, Audrea, about to be married to a handsome lord in the Riverlands. Audrea and Alexys looked nothing alike, and they had nothing in common.

Alexys looked most like their lord father, while Audrea was the only child to take after their lady mother.

Lady Rhyssa was from Dorne, fair with olive skin and thick black hair, sleek and shiny. Audrea was a petite girl, not made for fighting (Audrea had grudgingly obeyed to learn which end of a dagger to hold, at the least) whereas Alexys, even though she was barely one-and-ten, was already beginning to develop curves, small breasts and a firm behind for her broad hips. Audrea was also quite tall, but Alexys's body simply did not seem to want to grow sometimes.  
All of her family lived in Aelborough, the main castle in the Great Forest, the land that separated the Reach from the Riverlands. Alexys had grown up amidst trees and bushes, and had learned to climb a tree sooner after she'd learned to walk.

She would sometimes hunt animals from trees, if she had time. No large game, like Garrison, who often brought huge stags for the cook to magic a meal of. Not foxes, which Geamon managed to target with his knives, in order to fashion coats of their fur, but birds, and if she was lucky, occasionally a rabbit.  
She shoots them in the eye with an arrow, from the top of a tree, and then cuts their throat to kill them quick.

Alexys had never liked that part. She had tried once to poison the animals, and drain the poison from them afterwards, but the meat had turned foul.  
She had made the poison herself, from the cursed berry the people from the Forest called 'the Sudden Stop', a black berry which would have killed you before it reached your stomach.

Because of this, the bastards from the Forest were called Berry, which Alexys thought both funny and insulting. She knew bastards grew up faster than legitimate children, thus she had learned to respect them and especially not to underestimate them.

Her Septa woke her up from her thoughts.

"Aren't you hungry, Alexys?"

Alexys shrugged and looked at the plate in front of her. An exquisite meal, she really shouldn't let it go to waste. But for some odd reason she wasn't feeling hungry. She couldn't explain it, but something felt wrong.

About tonight, about everything.

Even though it had just been a day like every other. She stood up.

"May I be excused?"

"Is something amiss, sweet sister?" Audrea asked.

"Nothing special. A tad nauseous, that is all."

"I'll have Maester Filip examine you later, then," said Lord Gareth.

Alexys nodded and went down the stairs to her chambers. They were the lowest chambers, with a beautiful view on the lake in the middle of the Great Forest. She sent out her maids. She didn't feel like having company at the moment.

Alexys peeled off her dress and changed back into her breeches. A bit of hunting might take her mind off things.

The worst of it was, it was merely her gut feeling that was telling her something was off. She was just imagining it, most likely.

It was a cool summer night, only need for breeches and a shirt. The moon was visible in the dark blue sky. All Alexys took was her bow and a couple of arrow, that would be just enough to have a good time. She was all set to leave, but then her Septa rushed into her room. She was wearing her night gowns, and

Alexys blushed, for she had been caught.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quietly, "all I wanted to do was go out in the fresh air, and-"

Something stopped her. Only now she saw how frightened Septa Janyce looked. The Septa moved her hands frantically, dramatically, squeaking only fragments of words.

"Breathe," Alexys pleaded. "Please, Septa- Calm down and tell me what is the matter-"

"They've- they've come," Septa Janyce panted, shaking all over. "They've come to- to take revenge!"

"Revenge?" Alexys breathed. "When? Why? What are they doing?"

There was a loud crack- the glass in the dining room had burst out and she heard Audrea scream. Without thinking, Alexys made to leave her chambers and do something, but Septa Janyce stopped her and roughly pushed her backwards.

"What are you doing?" Alexys shouted. "My sister- she's in distress! I've got to help!"

"You- you have to go," said the Septa, trembling heavily. "Go- Go and take your bow and arrow. If you won't go I won't be able to save you-"

"Who will save them?" Alexys snapped back, pointing towards the door.

She could hear screams coming from the dining room, she had to do something…

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" she screamed at her Septa, almost crying with despair.

"They're burning it down," answered Septa Janyce, who was starting to sob. "They're burning Aelborough down- Leave, now- or you'll burn with them"

Alexys looked towards the door again.

"It's too late," said the Septa. "You can't save them anymore. Be a clever girl and save yourself."

"Come with me," said Alexys.

"I'll fend them off as long as I can," said the woman kindly. "Run, sweetling. Run, survive, and avenge us."

Alexys felt like her sense was leaving her, so she mindlessly obeyed. She climbed out of the window, ran across the open space and climbed in a tree. She saw her home burning. Orange flames were swallowing Aelborough, licking along the towers, making them fall down one by one. She could still see her window, and Septa Janyce. She nodded.

Then men came bursting in, carrying swords and axes.

"Any last words, wench?" said the tallest of them.

Septa Janyce looked at him fiercely, and Alexys had never loved her more than at that moment.

"If we burn, you burn with us."

The tall man laughed and cut her throat. Alexys wanted to scream, but Septa Janyce had given her own life for hers, so it would be a waste. Alexys ran, ran from a destroyed Aelborough, a broken home. She would never forget Septa Janyce's words:

_Run, survive, avenge._

_If we burn, you burn with us._

* * *

***You lot interested?  
*You like Alexys?  
*I know the words are from Mockingjay, no rights to them, thought they fit perfectly for OC House Blackburn...**

Lots of Love


	2. One: Catching a fathom

**Hi everyone, the first real chapter! I must say this was horrible to write, because a first chapter can make or break a story and this is Tyrion's POV and he's incredibly hard to write. Any tips at all are welcome. Also, I'm writing this simultaneously with a HP fic and that one had priority. Reviews are welcome.  
**

* * *

One: Catching a fathom

TYRION

"Where are all these Goldcloaks going?" Tyrion asked Jaime curiously. "How many are there?"

"Fifty," said Jaime.

"Fifty?" Tyrion repeated. "What does Robert need so many men for?"

"He thinks he will finally be able to catch the Silent Arrow," answered his brother, running a hand through his golden hair.

"Fifty Goldcloaks for one bastard with a bow and a few arrows?" Tyrion laughed. "That Silent Arrow must have a fair aim, then."

"You know it's more than that," said Jaime. "Robert's been after that man for over a year. We thought we had him thrice before. It was always the wrong man. That sellsword has killed almost half the population of King's Landing."

"Curious enough the people whom he kills always turn out to be rapers, adulterers and thieves. It's still just a man," shrugged Tyrion. "What makes him so hard to catch?"

"No one ever sees him," answered the knight. "Not his clients, not his victims."

"Then how will he communicate with his clients?"

"Notes, signs, arrows," said Jaime vaguely. "It's like catching a fathom."

"My first day in King's Landing," grinned Tyrion sheepishly. "Maybe I bring good luck?"

"Don't make me laugh," mocked his sister, Cersei Lannister.

She had just entered the throneroom, beautiful as ever, wearing an emerald gown to match her eyes, her long golden hair falling over her shoulders like a waterfall.

"You should really have some faith in your Goldcloaks, sweet sister," he grinned.

"That man is way too clever," said a soft voice.

"Lord Baelish," Cersei greeted him coldly.

"Your Grace," Littlefinger half-smiled. "I've been trying to tell Robert from the beginning. Don't make him your enemy. We could have done business with him."

"I won't reason with a sellsword, Littlefinger!" said the King, entered the throne room with large heavy steps, making a lot of noise on the floor. "I don't want a man whose loyalty comes down to how much money I give him."

"So what will you do with him, Robert, my sweet?" said Cersei.

"I'll have him beheaded, like any other murderer."

"If you catch him," Littlefinger smiled dangerously.

That exact moment a dozen Goldcloaks joined them, carrying a struggling girl. She looked no older than twelve. They was no fear in her sea-green eyes, Tyrion noticed. She did look chaotic, her red hair completely dishevelled.

"What happened?" said Robert loudly. "Who is she? Where are the others?"

"We caught her, Your Grace," said one Goldcloak. "As you requested. I present you, the Silent Arrow."

"The girl?" said Jaime disbelievingly.

"Where are the others?" Robert repeated. "I sent out fifty men to catch her_. Where are the others_?"

"Er-" started the Goldcloak, looking nervously toward the others, who kept their mouths shut.

Tyrion wouldn't believe it. They couldn't possibly implying what he thought they were implying, could they?

"Well?" said Cersei impatiently. "Answer your King, sers."

"She- she slew them."

Tyrion started to laugh and Robert went red in the face with anger. The King was outraged.

"How could a girl of ten-and-three possibly slay thirty-eight men of the City Watch? By herself?"

"If you're suggesting I had help, Your Grace, I must disappoint you."

It was the first time the girl had spoken. She had a soft voice, the courtesy of a lady, Tyrion noticed. She couldn't possibly be a bastard girl.

"I have trouble believing a little girl like you slew thirty-eight grown swordsmen, the finest knights in King's Landing after the King's Guard," said the Queen icily.

"She did," said the Goldcloak who had spoken before.

Poor man, thought Tyrion, he'd probably drawn the shortest straw and tell the King the bad news. Then again, they had also caught one of the most notorious sellswords in the King's Landing, perhaps even the Realm.

"What would you have us do with her, Your Grace?"

"I want to have a few answers first, before I decide on the matter," said Robert thoughtfully.

"Ask anything you want, Your Grace, and I swear upon the Seven that I'll speak true," said the girl earnestly.

"What are you called?"

"I've been called many names," the girl said, half-smiling, "the Silent Arrow, the Poison Giant, King's Landing's justice as well as King's Landing's nightmare, but mostly commoners just call me insufferable prick. Assuming, I'm a man, of course."

Jaime, Robert, Tyrion and Littlefinger smiled. The girl had wits about her, even in the face of most certain death. Cersei, however, was far less pleased.

"Your birth name, you stupid girl," she seethed.

"Alexys of House Blackburn, Your Grace."

"Blackburn?" the Queen said, amused. "Blackburn of what was once Aelborough? Varys told me you had all perished."

"Then Lord Varys was apparently mistaken," Alexys Blackburn grinned. "Now, there's a first."

Cersei was certainly not too happy with the girl's smugness, and Robert was growing tired as well.

"So you were alone, no money, no place to live, I get that," Littlefinger mused. "Why not seek another job? Try and find work making clothes, try and become a maid, you could even have worked for me- I know many men who'd have paid a lot for a maid with red hair and full breasts and such a young age. Why choose murder?"

"Are you suggesting I would have done better as a whore?" Alexys Blackburn snapped, then regained her temper, and added, "my lord?"

"Most girls favour it above murder."

"I favour murder."

"And you knew how to do it," said Tyrion, "so it's true you father taught you how to fight?"

"All Blackburns learn how to fight," said Alexys. "Why should it be any different for boys than girls. I deserve to know equally as much."

Tyrion eyed Cersei. Her complexion had changed incredibly. It was recognition. Cersei and this girl shared the same beliefs, only Cersei had never gotten what she wanted.

"You preferred learning to wield a sword to learning a ladies' courtesies?" said Jaime.

"I learned both," Alexys smiled, "lack of courtesy can kill as easily as a sword."

This certainly got everyone's attention. Especially Littlefinger looked amused. Tyrion grinned. This girl _really_ had wits about her.

"Have you got any more questions, Your Grace, my lords?"

The adults all glanced at each other.

"No?" said Alexys. "Good. Then, might I ask you a question, Your grace, my lords?"

The King was lost for words, so he nodded.

"Will you really kill a small- well, I can hardly say innocent- when you might as well put her to work? I can be your sellswords, but I can do many others things than kill, if you like. I teach your sons how to shoot, your daughter as well if you'd let me. I could tell you stories, counsel you…"

"Counsel? You're a damn child!" said King Robert.

"I've flowered, so technically not, and I've seen a lot of the world already, Your Grace," said Alexys curtly. "Also, I'm not stupid. But, of course the matter's up to you, Your Grace. They don't call it the King's justice for nothing. All I ask of you is, be just."

"If I'd be truly just I'd give you to Littlefinger and let you serve the purpose you had wanted to refrain from in the beginning."

"That would be your loss, Your Grace."

"And my gain?" said Tyrion, unable to contain himself.

The girl grimaced.

"You disappoint. It doesn't even surprise me, Lord Tyrion."

King Robert chuckled and Tyrion rolled his eyes. The king looked at the girl with newfound admiration, and his features softened.

"I will accept your offer and accept your service, girl. But you will not sit on the small council."

"This is all I asked for, Your Grace," Alexys smiled.

Tyrion huffed. So this is how you caught a fathom. And this is how a fathom escapes justice.

* * *

**More on how Alexys escaped justice next chapter. She'll meet Renly, and another bunch of characters I adore. **


	3. Two: Meeting Renly

**The chapter will keep on getting longer an longer. Note: this fanfic is in the Game of Thrones category, not the song Of Ice And Fire category. Ages, appearance, plots, will be as in the show, not the books. I hope you like it, and if Alexys seemms a bit Mary Sue, that will change later.  
**

* * *

Two: Meeting Renly

** ALEXYS**

The sunset cloaked King's Landing with an orange glow. It had never looked so beautiful and yet so strange as from the Red Keep. Perhaps this was the first time she had ever been able to truly enjoy it, not living in the shady alleys of Flea Bottom.

A servant girl woke her, another thing she wasn't used to. She had almost attacked her with a knife under her pillow, and it had taken several minutes to the make maid stop crying.

King Robert was actually taking good care of her. After the maid had stopped crying, she had dressed her in smallclothes first, and then an actual lady dress, tight around the waist with a deep cleavage for her breasts. It was a pale blue colour.

The maid had brushed her red hair and braided it, putting a light blue rose in her hair. She didn't know what the rose meant, but if the King requested her to wear it, she would.

To be honest, even Alexys was surprised she had actually gotten the King to take her in. She had guessed either her head off or a presumably miserable lifetime fucking the Imp.

Though she had not find out exactly what her servitude to the King would mean, it surely couldn't be worse than that.  
Alexys had on purpose decided to break her fast in her chambers, and go out when she had finished. She left and started wandering the many halls of the Red Keep, secretly wondering how she would ever be able to distinguish between them. It was certainly looking like this would be her permanent home.

"Lost, my lady?"

Alexys was too well trained to be startled but wheeled around all the same. A handsome man with short, dark brown hair, a neat beard and brown eyes was looking at her. He wore a green doublet with golden antlers embroidered on it.

She guessed it was Renly Baratheon. Oh, people gossiped a lot about _him_.

"Not all those who wander are lost, Lord Renly."

"Forgive me, my lady, I do not know you," he said.

"You could not have known, my lord," Alexys smiled. "I, er- arrived yesterday. I'm Alexys Blackburn."

"So it is true? I thought Robert was fantasizing."

Then he noticed the blue rose in her hair. He smiled vaguely.

"I already wondered why he would not only spare you, but give you a place in the castle."

So she really didn't do it on charm alone.

"You know him better than me, my lord," she said.

"Are you not curious?"

"If I may be frank, my lord, more than a bit, but I would not force you to divulge anything the King forbade you to divulge."

"You are courteous for a sellsword," Lord Renly laughed.

"I've been told," Alexys said, managing a smile.  
It would take a while for the inhabitants of the Red Keep to forget the sellsword and start seeing the Lady of Aelborough. It was hers by right.  
Oh, what a cruel jape of the gods, she thought. Lady Blackburn owns a castle that perished in flames.

"The King awaits you in the yard," said Lord Renly.

"I know, my lord," she answered.

"But do you know how to get to the yard, my lady? I would not blame you if you did not, the Red Keep can be very confusing to those new to it."

Alexys flashed him a genuine smile now. She had initially been a bit wary about everyone at court, but she had the strangest sensation that Lord Renly was completely trustworthy.

"You would not happen to know the way to the yard, Lord Renly?" she asked him timidly.

He stuck out his arm for me to take. "If it please you, my lady."

Alexys smiled and took his arm, letting Renly show her the way to the yard, whilst chatting merrily to him. She found the lord of the Stormlands a good companion.

"Have you ever been to the Stormlands?" Lord Renly asked.

"No, my lord, I never have been outside the Great Forest in my entire life, at least not until I journeyed straight to King's Landing," she answered. "But my Septa used to tell me stories about all the Kingdoms. The Stormlands sounded beautiful. I would love to visit them."

"Well, if you want beauty, you should visit Highgarden," he laughed. "But maybe one day I could take you to see both Highgarden and Storm's End. Would you like that?"

"If His Grace would let me, I would be most honoured, my lord," Alexys said. "You are most kind."

"And then?" asked Renly. "When you've seen the Stormlands and the Reach?"

"I would wish to journey to the North, the Iron Islands, the Riverlands, the Vale, the Westerlands and Dorne."

Renly Baratheon's laugh echoed through the halls.

"You are an ambitious little lady, Lady Alexys."

"I may be small, but I am not little, Lord Renly. I don't believe in stories nor in songs," said Alexys stiffly. "Not anymore."

"My apologies, my lady," said Renly quickly, and he sounded truly sorry. "I did not mean to offend you."

"The fault is on my, Lord Renly," said Alexys quickly, shaking her head. "I should not have acted as such. Grudges of the past should not cloud my present, nor my future. My life is here now, in King's Landing, and not in the ruins of Aelborough or Flea Bottom."

"It is," agreed Lord Renly. "And your life will be better here, my lady. Ask me anything, and I will give it to you if it is within my power."

"You are most kind, my lord," she smiled, squeezing his arm affectionately. "If you should require any of my services, come to me."

At that moment they entered the yard, and Alexys saw the King and what she supposed were his children. Two boys, one tall and slim, the youngest plump and short. The princess was sitting a little more in the distance, chatting with one of her little friends.

The eldest prince was holding a crossbow, aiming at the stuffed puppet across the yard. He missed. And not closely.

The King spotted us an began to laugh, lifting his cup, spilling a little wine. He was at least a merry man, bringing it nicely, Alexys thought.

Geamon had told her of how a young, broad, strong Robert Baratheon conquered the Eight Kingdoms- they were still the Eight Kingdoms before the Great Forest got burned down- and he could lift a huge warhammer. Alexys could not see him do that now.

"Renly! You weren't stealing the girl, were yeh?" the King said, still laughing.

Renly's smile was a bit sour.

"Of course not, Your Grace, I escorted the young lady to the yard. She had trouble finding it herself. I found her wondering near my chambers on the other side of the castle."

"Ah, very well, very well," said the King. "You hating the place as much as I do already, girl?"

Alexys wanted to grit her teeth but she kept her face natural. She hated being called girl as if she were a nobody. At least Lord Renly had remembered to use a title fitting her; a lady.

"I am sure it is just a matter of getting used to it, Your Grace," she answered with a little smile.

King Robert spotted the rose and his gaze softened into something more emotional; if Alexys was not mistaken she thought to see his eyes get watery. He then sighed and shook his head, turning to Renly.

"Haven't you got better things to do, brother?"

"I have, Your Grace," said Lord Renly curtly and he walked away as fast as he could without looking like running.

The boy with the crossbow was also studying Alexys now, his eyes moving shamelessly up and down, stopping at her breasts and up again.

"And who are you?"

"This is Lady Alexys, son," said the King. "She's come into my service recently. She can help you shoot."

"But you're a girl," said the youngest prince, "my lady," he added, blushing.

Alexys decided she liked the younger boy way better than his older brother. She bend her knees a little so she could look the younger boy in the face. He was plump, a little red-faced, but had a pretty mop of golden curls and emerald eyes.

"I am, little prince," she said softly. "But my lord father thought it was important I had training, same as my older brother and my big sister."

Tommen nodded.

"So will you also teach Myrcella and me or only Joffrey?"

"Whatever you father wants, little prince," Alexys answered.

She looked up to the King.

"Teach Joff, Myrcella and Tommen are too young," he said, and Alexys nodded.

She looked towards the elder prince.

"Would you have me teach you, Prince Joffrey?"

Joffrey hesitated, then gazed upon her breasts, and his handsome face spread into a cruel grin. Another one the mob had told enough stories about.

"You will need to start with a regular bow, then, my prince," Alexys said, trying not to sound too bossy.

The last thing she wanted was to anger the prince right in front of the King. She felt like she was already stretching her luck. Prince Joffrey grudgingly obeyed her order and had his squire fetch two regular bows and a dozen arrows.

"Would you show me how you shoot?" Alexys asked Joffrey somewhat shyly.

The prince shot again at the puppet and missed again.

"You think too much," she analyzed.

"Like you can do it any better," he huffed.

Challenge accepter, she thought. She stroked the feather of her arrow, placed it on her bow in a swift motion, pulled the string till it nearly cut her lip and then let go. The arrow hit the puppet straight through the brains.

"You think too much," I repeated to Prince Joffrey. "Aim with the arm you're holding the bow with, not the one you're shooting with. Hold the arrow in between your middle finger and your index finger, pull the string to your upper low and release quickly. Don't hold it too long, my prince."

She could see Joffrey did not like the way he was commanded, but he saw his father look at him so he obeyed. He shot a second arrow and it still missed the puppet, only slightly.

"That is way better, Prince Joffrey!" Alexys said happily, and the prince managed a small smile.

The boy was easily manipulated. Alexys did some quick thinking. The more friends at court, the better. She caught him staring at her breasts again. Nothing more annoying that a young prince going through puberty, she thought, but also nothing more helpful at the moment.

"If you'd let me," she said timidly, faking a shy smile, taking the bow from the prince.

She placed a new arrow between her fingers and stood in shooting position. She grabbed his hands and placed them upon hers, forcing him to stand closer. She could feel him get hard against her bum, and she tried to ignore it.

"Watch closely," she whispered.

She shot this arrow into the first one, making it split. She moved away and handed Joffrey his bow back, and a new arrow, and he shot again. He hit the puppet's abdomen.

"You're talented," Alexys said, fake-fondly.

This was going to be a long shot, Alexys knew, but she would try to raise as high as possible here. From sellsword, to royal- whatever she was. Maybe her next step would be trying to have a word with Lord Varys.

He would know who had burned her home. Her family.

A Blackburn did not forgive, a Blackburn did not forget. Run, survive avenge. Since she was still alive, only the latter was left to her.

If we burn, you burn with us.

These rogues could expect some fire.

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated. **


	4. Three: a Spider and a Mocking Bird

**This chapter is again a bit longer, this fic will go into more depth each chapter and Alexys will develop lovely relationships with some characters, I'll try not to make her a Mary-Sue, and I hope you'll bear with me till the end.  
**

* * *

Three: A Spider and A Mocking Bird

**ALEXYS**

The next morning was as relaxed as those before. Alexys would be woken by one of her handmaidens, eat a rich meal, let her maids dress her in the prettiest dresses, wore a blue rose in her hair for the King, and survive another day at court.

Alexys had been up in the Red Keep for a week now.

Until now, it had been easier than she could ever have dreamed. She would smile, curtsy, make all the high lords and ladies laugh, teach Joffrey how to shoot, amuse the King with a story at dinner, sleep, and repeat.

She had not seen a chance to get involved with the small council yet, but she was working her way up. Prince Joffrey, King Robert, Lord Renly, she was all set to wrap them around her fingers.

This morning altered from the previous ones, though. Once she was dressed, an unknown, unimportant young mad dressed in cheap armour came to tell her Lord Baelish and Lord Varys requested her presence. Alexys could not be more pleased.

They were clearly the most devious men in King's Landing, and she could not find any better partners in crime. She would avenge her family, but first she needed to know who had burned them.

She dismissed the knight, telling him she'd be with both lords in a short while, rearranged her hair for one last time and set off. Renly had shown her the entire keep one afternoon, and Alexys was actually starting to figure out where she needed to go.

But then, her attention went to the voices that could be heard from behind a closed door. It sounded like the King and Queen.

"What a cruel jape it is, Robert," the Queen spat. "You must be really determined to make my life as miserable as possible."

"Alexys has done nothing wrong. I thought you said you liked her spirit, woman."

Why were they talking about her? Cersei sounded absolutely furious. What had Alexys done to provoke her?

"The _rose_, Robert. You put a blue rose in her hair. Did you actually think I am that stupid? Did you actually think I couldn't make the link between her and the Stark girl?"

Alexys heard footsteps moving toward the door, so she lifted her skirt and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. That was why dresses were never her first choice. They slowed her down incredibly.

She donned a dark green cloak and went out in the street, feeling very aware of the dagger strapped to her right leg. The King wouldn't allow her to carry weapons but Alexys simply refused to go out without any. It made her feel naked and vulnerable.

Littlefinger's whorehouse was not very hard to miss. Alexys made to knock on the door, but a fair exotic young girl opened it before she could. The girl had bronze skin, big brown eyes and hair as black as ravens. She was scarcely wearing anything and her gown was cut so that she showed one nipple.

Alexys had a weird sensation in her belly; she must just have been uncomfortable seeing another girl doing what she had been trying to avoid so badly.  
The whore looked surprised but not uncomfortable.

"Forgive me, my lady," she said with a thick foreign accent. "I've pleased women before; but never this young."

Alexys felt herself blush.

"I have an appointment with Lord Baelish," she stuttered.

"This way, my lady," said the foreign girl, stepping aside and letting her in.

Littlefinger's brothel was a fancy one, Alexys had to admit, but she couldn't help the strange sensation going through her entire body as she let every inch of every room sink in. She'd paid a price for not having to work here. The price had been murder.

Alexys did her very best to look past the whores, trying to spare their privacy, but the whores seemed to want exactly the opposite. Half of them eyed her suspiciously, as if she were a whore herself, the others gave her curious glances, thinking she was a customer.

Though she had suspected not to be the first woman to walk into a brothel, she still felt a bit offended.

Her train of thoughts was put to a stop by Lord Littlefinger. He was a short man, with black hair that was starting to turn grey at his ears, piercing grey-green eyes and a devious smirk. He wore a plain black doublet with a silver mockingbird pin on it.

"A mockingbird, my lord?" she asked, somewhat amused. "That's not the sigil of House Baelish is it?"

"It is not," answered Lord Baelish curtly. "However, it has come to my notice that you yourself have been using not your black flame on red, but a sigil with a white fox on black?"

"I must disappoint you my lord," Alexys retorted. "But some rumours are merely rumours. I have not been using a different sigil, however my brother Geamon did use to call me 'little fox' when we were kids."

"How very interesting, my lady," smiled Littlefinger, "so I take it you inherited your father's talent for scheming?"

"A talent which you must surely know to appreciate, Lord Baelish," she answered, flashing him a cheeky smile.

"But we did not come here to discuss such matters, while I do not doubt it would have been more than adequately amusing."

Alexys was somewhat startled by the eunuch's soft voice. He wore a purple sort-of gown and wore a hood over his bald head. He made no move to take it off, even when she had taken off hers and let her red hair flow over her shoulders.

"Forgive me, Lord Varys, I had not yet seen you," said Alexys, doing a curtsy.

"Sit, my lady," said Littlefinger, gesturing to a chair. "Should I have one my girls bring you some wine? I have very good ones. Dornish red, perhaps?"

"Why, my lord, do you think I will be easier to negotiate it after a few cups of wine?"

"It is a trick he plays on most men, my lady," said Varys, smiling. "Mostly he offers them one of his girls as well."

"Then again, I'm not a man, am I, my lords?" said Alexys. "May I inquire for your reasons of summoning me here?"

"Both Lord Baelish and I feel we are natural allies, my lady."

"What could the Master of Whisperers and the Master of Coin ever want of a simple ex-sellsword?" she asked, with mock-modesty.

"I think the more important question is what you could want from us?" asked Littlefinger.

Alexys frowned. There were more than a few things she could want from them, but she was old and wise enough to know these favours would require repayment, in some form or another.

"What do you want in return?" she asked sharply.

The Spider laughed.

"You are most wise, my lady. But fret not. We would not ask more of your than tell of the on-goings in the Red Keep once in a while."

"So, in other words, you would have me spy on the King?"

Alexys did not like the sound of that. The King saved her life, took her in, was so incredibly good to her, better than she deserved to be treated, honestly, and now they asked her to spy on him?

"So," she continued, starting to get a bit angry, "you would have me spy on the man who let my escape from the King's Justice, and not only let me escape but took me in, fed me, clothed me, and has only ever been good to me?"

"And does my lady know why?" asked Lord Littlefinger, and she saw his eyes move up to the blue rose in her hair.

"Does it matter, my lords?" Alexys inquired, but she was starting to get a bit curious as well.

She took the rose from her hair, laid in her lap and stared at it, stroking the flower with her fingers.

"Does the name Lyanna Stark mean anything to you, my lady?"

_Lyanna_ Stark. The Stark girl. The name itself meant nothing to Alexys, except for the fact that the King and Queen were arguing over her this morning. Alexys shook her head.

"Rhaegar Targaeryen abducted her, for she was his queen of beauty," Lord Varys explained. "She was Robert's intended. He loved her very dearly. He started a war for her, later known as Robert's Rebellion?"

"Should not every child know that story?" asked Littlefinger.

"Forgive me, my mind becomes so occupied at times I just choose to forget thing that are not of value," said Alexys coolly.

"And this is not a thing of value?"

Lord Baelish looked way too amused for Alexys' liking.

"How will knowing how our King ended up on the Throne help me in surviving in Flea Bottom, or even getting to Flea Bottom in the first place?" asked Alexys. "But the girl, Lyanna. So, Robert loved her. What has that got to do with me? If she was a Stark, I can't resemble her much. The Starks, with their long solemn faces and serious grey eyes look nothing like the red-headed green-eyed people of the Great Forest."

"It was not your face that remembered him of her, my lady," said Varys. "Lyanna Stark was a fierce little thing, riding, shooting, even a bit of sword-fighting…"

"So that was why the Queen was cross with him," Alexys said aloud.

"I thought my lady said she did not fancy spying on her beloved King Robert?" smirked Lord Baelish.

"I was _not_ spying, _my lord_," said Alexys, gritting her teeth, "I just overheard."

But then a sudden moment of fear got hold of her, clenching her insides like a cold, stone fist.

"So, does that mean," she started, slowly, "does that mean I could have just started working in Lord Baelish's whorehouse, because the King will take my maidenhead either way?"

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome. And about the pairings, as canon as possible unless Alexys objects.  
You can count on:  
-Loras/Renly  
-Jaime/Cersei  
-Ned/Cat  
-Littlefinger/Lysa**


	5. Four: The King's Little Fox

_**Four: the King's Little Fox**_

**ALEXYS**

Both lords remained silent. Silence seemed to be worse than a confirmation out loud, or an obvious lie.

"At least you're not lying," Alexys said, her shaking hands nearly ruining the rose.

"I can never be sure, my lady," said Varys, trying to make some sort of apology, she supposed.

"You're the Master of Whisperers, my lord!" she shouted. "You're supposed to know everything!"

She was losing her temper. She shouldn't have shouted like that. She should have just remained composed and calm. She was here to do business, wasn't she? But the thought of King Robert wanting her in his bed…

"It would've made no difference to coming here right away," she said coolly.

"You are still very welcome," said Littlefinger.

Alexys was simply not in the mood for these sort of jests right now. She gave him a sour smile. She was plainly terrified. She had always been able to find a solution for things in King's Landing, but she saw no way of escaping this with her maidenhead, or her head in general.

When she was too poor to buy her own food she started killing. When people had started to get suspicious, she used the 'Sudden Stop' and made it into a little poisonous juice that she would just dip tiny arrows in, so tiny they you could have used them for picking your teeth, and they fell out after, and no one would find them.

The poisonous arrows, the most effective, were the cheapest because she had to get nowhere near the victim and there would be no traces that could lead to her, or where she'd shot from.

The most expensive kills were those where she would just cut a person's throat and leave them to bleed. If the customer wanted to send a message. Alexys had done only a dozen of such kills, and only in the beginning. She was known for her shooting.

Even before King's Landing she had always been quite able to solve her own issues, deal with them while not burdening anyone else with them. But now she was clueless. She sat frozen on her seat.

"Well, I can't stay away forever," Alexys said, slowly getting up and putting up her hood.

Both lords were looking at her as if she was joking.

"I don't like the prospect of losing my head but it can't be worse than losing my pride. Besides, I've run from death before so who's to say I can't do it again?"

"My lady, that is either very brave of very foolish," said Lord Varys. "You're certainly not going to confront His Grace?"

"I think I am, my lord," Alexys said fiercely, becoming more and more certain of her decision. "If you are wrong he'll just laugh and we forget the matter. And if you're right-"

She did not want to finish her sentence, but she felt like it spoke for herself.

She most desperately wanted to be as brave as Lord Gareth or her brother Garrison at the moment. Though the other houses had always seen House Blackburn as a cowardly house, because they fought with tricks rather than in an honest, proper battle, but her father had always told her that Blackburn courage was a different kind of courage.

"Blackburn courage is about daring to do whatever needs to be done," her father had learned her. "Not being afraid about what the consequence of your actions might be, or what others might think. You need to do what is right for _you and you alone_."

The sun was setting when Alexys was back in the Red Keep, colouring its chambers and corridors in a blood-red glow.

"Alexys! 'Lexys! C'mere girl, c'mere!"

The shout came from the room one her left she had just passed. It was King Robert's voice, and he was hiccupping constantly. He must be very, very drunk.

_This is not the best to come bursting in and make him confess, is it?_ a voice in her head said, but Alexys knew if she didn't tell him now she'd never find the courage again.

Alexys entered the room and straightened her gown. King Robert, First of his name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and all the rest of it, was sitting was his breeches loose and a shirt so short and tight his belly popped out underneath.

His hair was a mess, he was slouching in his chair, and he held a glass of wine in one hand, and he waved it around like a madmen, so half its content spilled on the floor.

Alexys acted impulsively and went to him and took the glass of wine from him and put it on the table. She was close enough to Robert for him to grab her arm and yank her toward him.

"You want some wine too, girl? It'll be easier when you've had some. Everything's easier with wine."

His breath smelled of wine, and she could still see bits of food in his black beard. Fear took hold of her and she was scared to say anything. All she wanted was to get out of here straight away.

"You should not have any more, Your Grace," said Alexys, "should I call servant girls to clean up?"

"Servant girls," the King said softly, rolling his head from side to side, and pointing violently, with his free hand. "I fucked four of them this morning. The day before I had three. Three blondes ones, pretty ones."

"What about Her Grace?" said Alexys fervently. "Your wife?"

"It was all about the money," he said, shaking his head. "All about the damn money, I never loved her, no, gods no."

"And what about Lyanna Stark?" she said, not knowing what made her do something as stupid as say her name.

Robert stopped pointing and looked up at her, his eyes getting wet. The sight of him reminded Alexys of a sad, bearded pig.

"I don't even remember what she looks like," he said, and she had never pitied him more than at that moment.

She nearly forgot how frightened she was of him, forgotten how he was planning of fucking her like all the servant girls, until he pulled her arm again and forced her on this lap.

Alexys was struggling to get away until Robert started sobbing violently, shaking like mad, and she froze on the spot.

"I miss her every waking moment, and Rhaegar haunts my dreams," he said, his face twitching with fury, before turning miserable again. "Don't you miss her?"

'Why would I miss her' would have been most rude to say to a drunken sobbing king, at the time, while Alexys was completely puzzled at why she should ever have missed the Stark girl. She was dead before her own time.

"I never got to know her, Your Grace," Alexys said carefully, only too aware of Robert's stinking breath and his belly against her.

"I used to have forgotten what she looks like," the King started, "but when I look at you, I remember, girl. I remember."

"But I don't look anything like her, Your Grace," she pleaded for him to understand. "I've got red hair, green eyes, and Lyanna had dark hair and grey eyes."

But this only seemed to make King Robert more miserable. He didn't want to look at her anymore, shoved her off his lap, stood up and poured more wine into his mouth.

"Your Grace," Alexys said slowly, "you really shouldn't. I'll get someone- _anyone_- the Maester, Grandmaester Pycelle, he could bring you milk of the poppy!"

Then Robert burst out in anger and threw the cup against the wall, it splattered in a rain of glass and wine. Alexys was now even more terrified, and she felt her hand move toward her leg to get her sword. But then Robert said something that made her pause:

"You better listen to your damn father, girl!"

Father? Did she hear that correctly? Did he call himself her father? There was no way Robert was her father, since she took after Lord Gareth.

_Don't you miss her?_

She suddenly remembered. Why would I miss her? She was in no way related to me. It took Alexys only a moment to figure out the rest. She didn't know whether she found it sad of pathetic. A bit of both, most likely.

It was in no way rational that Robert though of her as his and Lyanna's daughter, it was naught but a somewhat sick fantasy of a broken man. Alexys' behaviour may have reminded him of both himself and the She-Wolf a little, but no normal man would have fooled himself like that.

But her human instinct told her she was in no position to confront the King with that in his drunken state, so for now, she just decided to play along with him.

"My sincerest apologies, Father," Alexys said solemnly, taking his hand, which was still high in the air.

The King seemed to calm down a little, the tears stopping and his face turning from purple to normal again.

"Lyanna was always so hot-tempered, girl," Robert said, seeming to calm down and even become a bit drowsy. "You're just like her."

"I know, Father, thank you, Father," she uttered, and the King was starting to doze off. "Let me take you to bed."

Robert was conscious enough to just lay down but he had fallen asleep right after. He looked like a fat, bearded child. Oddly enough Alexys felt herself smile and she put a blanket over him.

He's a good man, though he is a lonely man. _If he wants me to be his daughter I'll be his daughter_, she thought, _because a princess deserves a better task than telling stories. _

* * *

**Hope it's not too bizarre, reviews are welcome**


End file.
